Chasing Hearts
by existence555
Summary: Between perfecting that lovably fake smile and killing everyone who comes near him, Gin also pursues another cause. He wants Rangiku to marry him. GinRan oneshot.


**A/N: I really did consider putting in a sad ending. I almost started writing it, but I wanted to let them be happy, at least in this story. Anyway, review please! :]**

It was a warm summer night in Rukongai, and two unkempt children lay under the twinkling canvas of the sky.

Rangiku's eyes were fluttering closed, venturing into the blissful realm of sleep.

"Hey, Ran."

She groaned as she shifted positions.

"Gin, shut up," she told him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Let's get married," he suggested.

Rangiku sat up and looked at him before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Yeah, and then we'll become Shinigami captains," she chuckled. "Good one, Gin."

He shrugged as his lips curved up into a familiar smile.

"You never know," Gin replied. "But I guess your answer's no for now?"

"Try to get some sleep," Rangiku snorted. "Marriage is for people who have a place to sleep every night."

He lay down and closed his eyes, but he did not sleep.

One day, he decided, she would be his.

:::

Gin sat down on his bed, ready to fall asleep. After all, he'd had a rather exhausting day.

"ICHIMARU GIN, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

He took his time reaching the door, wincing at the thought that he would soon be smothered by breasts so large that his airflow would be stopped.

"Hey, Ra–" he began.

"ICHIMARU _TAICHO_!" Rangiku shrieked.

She threw her arms around him, and Gin found that he had been right; he could not breathe at all.

"This is amazing," she told him.

Gin nudged the door closed with his toes. He didn't particularly want the Shinigami around to see this.

After about twenty seconds of rambling, she released him. Gin took a deep breath before looking his childhood friend in the eye.

"Congratulations," Rangiku grinned. "You excited?"

"If you are," he answered amiably.

"We should celebrate!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Where the hell is the alcohol around here, Gin? Evidently, I need to come over more often."

As she bent over to push aside the practical drinks in his refrigerator, Gin felt his smile become genuine.

"Ran, we don't need sake to celebrate," he told her.

She let out a gasp of surprise as gentle hands descended onto her hips to spin her around.

"It's still daytime!" Rangiku reprimanded him. "There are people around."

"Then maybe you will finally learn to keep quiet," Gin teased. "I'm sure even Byakuya heard you last night."

"Well then, I'll have myself a new suitor," she retorted, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "How ever will you compete?"

Gin just laughed.

"How about we try a different sort of celebration?" he suggested.

She looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled mysteriously.

"Well, I'm at least a captain now," Gin said. "So, I just wanted to ask you again… Will you marry me?"

His fingers were cool on her hand, and Rangiku's knees were beginning to give way.

"I'm not sure it's quite the right time, Gin," she replied uneasily.

His lips made their way down her neck, and he pulled her robes down to place a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Gin breathed.

Rangiku pulled away abruptly.

"Gin, you're such a stupid romantic," she laughed. "Why do you want your business out there for everyone to see?"

His smile immediately seemed more strained; she knew it was fake now.

"You want to keep flirting with other Shinigami?" Gin asked. "Is that why?"

"Don't be silly!" Rangiku exclaimed. "I love you, you jealous idiot!"

Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. The sentiment had always hung in the air, suspended between the two of them. Neither had said it after their first kiss, after they lost their virginity to each other, or when they stayed up for hours just savoring the feeling of rough hands caressing bare skin.

"I'll see you in the night, Ran," Gin said, jolting himself out of his memories. "Bye."

She had allowed herself to be guided out before she knew it, and she was left standing outside the door, utterly surprised.

Gin closed the door with a sigh, but his smile was so genuine that he nearly had to bang his head against a wall to get it back to normal.

:::

Rangiku wore her favorite silk kimono; Gin's big promotion was an excuse to get out of her tired old Shinigami robes, right?

"Something special happen for you to get all dressed up?"

She turned to find the newest captain in the Gotei 13 standing behind her.

"Actually, yes, _Taicho_," Rangiku smiled. "My fiancé became a captain today."

"Fiancé, hm?" Gin chuckled. "How was it he managed to snare such a beautiful woman?"

She leaned over to speak directly into his ear.

"Actually," she whispered. "He's fantastic in bed."

Gin grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I got you something," he said.

"A gift from the great Ichimaru Gin?" Rangiku asked. "I'm honored."

"If you don't play nicely, I won't give it to you," Gin warned.

He pulled a box out of a hidden pocket and handed it to her. Rangiku, truthfully quite excited, opened it quickly to find a simple necklace.

"It'll look nice," Gin promised.

Rangiku took it out and fastened the clasp around her neck.

"I love it," she declared. "Thank you, Gin."

"Well, I love you," he shrugged. "So I figured I should probably prove it."

"So, we're getting married?" Rangiku asked.

Gin shrugged again.

"Whenever we feel like it's the right time," he replied. "But eventually, I hope we'll get the chance."

Ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by Shinigami, Rangiku leaned in to kiss him. Her soft lips met his gracefully, and she could've sworn that time had stopped, if only for that one second.

"I think it might be time to really celebrate," Gin pointed out, breaking away.

"We still have to eat!" Rangiku protested.

"I have plenty of alcohol at home for you, Ran," he assured her. "We're going now."

She muttered a few things at him under her breath, but she couldn't stop smiling as he took her hand and covered the distance home in a few short seconds.

Moments later, they were devoid of clothing.

"Now, Taicho," Rangiku purred. "As a lowly vice captain, I suppose I have to do _whatever you say_…"


End file.
